Electronic displays are utilized in a variety of applications. For example, displays are used in smartphones, laptop computers, and digital cameras. Some devices, such as smartphones and digital cameras, may include an image sensor in addition to an electronic display. While some cameras and electronic displays separately capture and reproduce light fields, light field displays and light field cameras are generally not integrated with one another.